Innumerable studies and publications report "The Graying of America", i.e., the percentage of the population which is "aged" or "chronologically gifted" is constantly increasing. What is certain about this phenomenon, but much less frequently mentioned, is the declining capacity of the aged to care for themselves. It has been concluded, sadly, that when such necessary activities as food preparation, hygenic functions, grooming, and the like, consume the entire day, the quality of life is zero. In other words, there no longer is time for elective and pleasurable pursuits.
The logical solution to the reduction of abilities through ageing is the application of resources, human and mechanical, to ease the performance of these tasks by bringing the aid to the person and by bringing the person to the aid.
Although ageing persons generally realize that disabilities of one sort or another have made life more arduous, nearly all desire to remain among famililar and friendly surroundings and companions. For the large number who resist relocation, help is sought in the form of mechanical devices. But what is highly important in the minds of the ageing is that any mechanical help must not appear to be too different from their usual environment. Especially, it must not be suggestive of a hospital or nursing home. The strong tendency is to avoid as long as possible anything that labels them as "frail" or "old" or "infirm".
Bath tubs and wall enclosures already known are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,588,925 and 4,080,710. The invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,099 provides ample assistance to many disabled, but some find little immediate need for all the benefits that this bathing system makes available, recognizing, of course, that it will be desirable in the future.